


Sex Appeal

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, even Uchihas think about sex. Uchiha Sasuke was no exception. Inter-connected IY/Naru drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deny

"Fuck – stop staring! It's really creepy!"

Uchiha Sasuke took an unconscious step back, knowing when Higurashi Kagome started cursing, you had better watch your back. He raised a brow, seeing that the girl Orochimaru had decided to 'gift' him with was holding his... hair brush threateningly towards him.

He raised a brow, causing the miko to flush, "Y-you're just as bad as that damn snake! What? Are you a pedophile, too?" Kagome muttered, not noticing that Sasuke was in her personal space before it was too late.

"We're the same age." Sasuke smirked, highly amused as he skimmed his deadly hands over Kagome's hips in a ghost-like manner. The reaction was exactly what he was expecting as the miko squeaked in surprise at the unwanted touch and smacked him away. He let her do it as it didn't really hurt and it simply amused him more to see Kagome heave in anger.

"Bastard."

Yes, she amused him enough that he was willing to let the sex go (she was completely unwilling at this point), but – eventually, he would get what Orochimaru originally gave her to him for.

It wouldn't be too long from now...


	2. Banana

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome

~00~

Sasuke didn't really think that Kagome was all that pure.

No, she was the devil in disguise–

'Who the fuck eats like that?' He thought, trying to get his heated body under control as he watched the miko eat. His fingers twitched as Kagome licked a fucking banana – who the fuck licks a banana? - and then take it into her mouth to lightly suck on it.

All in all, it really looked like the miko was giving a blow job to a damn banana!

'Dammit!' Sasuke cursed, getting up and leaving his own food because he doubted that he could take much more of the visual stimulation without pouncing on the miko. He knew that Kagome would not be appreciative of that.

And as soon as Sasuke subtlety stomped out of the room, Kagome lips twitched into a devious smile...


	3. Zettai Ryouiki

**Chapter 3: Zettai Ryouiki**

 

* * *

Sasuke thought that Kagome was either really oblivious or she was just a plain devious bitch.

He watched as she threw on those long black stockings that girls nowadays found to be cute or whatever. It seemed to be the new fashion sense and Sasuke hated it.

Especially on Kagome.

The damn stockings/socks (whatever the hell they were) ended a few inches before her skirt – and _damn_ , the bare skin of her thighs was tempting him even more so then that damn banana earlier that morning.

"Oh, Sasuke- _sama_ ," Her voice was sweet, yet almost mocking at the same time, "Aren't these just so cute?" She asked, twirling a bit so her short skirt would fly up a few inches, revealing even more of her soft thighs.

And, as Sasuke stomped out of the room again, Kagome blinked – wondering what the hell his problem was this time.

Oh, well – she had never thought in a million years that _Zettai Ryouiki_ could be a fetish for a ninja...


End file.
